White Powder
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto goes to his local chippy but gets more than fish n chips


White Powder

Ianto Jones didn't really want to get out of bed. It was 7.45am. And he wanted to stay just where he was. It wasn't the first time that he felt this way. In fact, it was almost every day this week. Every day since Jack had been away. Yet, Ianto knew that wasn't the reason. He'd gotten through longer periods without Jack, so why now?

It started Sunday night, the day Jack left. Ianto had gone out for something to eat. The Chippy, in St Mary Street, where he usually went for Fish n Chips, was a short walk from his flat. It was open on Sundays all through the year. He'd gotten himself two sausages and a portion of chips. Unbeknown to him, while his back was turned, the man wrapping the food poured a white substance, like salt, over the meal. Ianto didn't notice. Even as he sat in his flat eating the meal, he didn't notice. Couldn't taste anything but the salt and sauce he'd smothered the chips in. He'd frequented the chip shop nearly every night since. Fish & Chips. Pie & Chips. Just chips. Not once did he detect any unusual flavouring to his meal, apart from the salt and sauce he added himself. Yet, that same man was there each time, and sprinkled the meal with white powder.

But now, Ianto was warm, safe and secure under his duvet. He was alone, free to do what he wanted, when he wanted. Go into work and it was coffee, filing, clearing up after the others, phone calls, get lunch, more coffee. Gopher this, gopher that. He'd had enough. Today was his day. He'd call in sick.

Jack was back today and he wouldn't be too pleased, but he'd have to put up with a day without Ianto's coffee, maybe even two, or three.

Ianto turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. It would be the first time he'd not wanted to go into work since Lisa died. No, that wasn't quite true. He'd felt weird when he first started having feelings for Jack. But he'd gotten over it. Had told Jack how he felt. Now they shared Jack's bed at the Hub on occasion. No sex. It wasn't like that.

But this week, it was really getting hard for Ianto to concentrate on work. Twice now, he'd woken in the morning not knowing how he got to bed. He felt tired and wound really tight, and more than a little paranoid. Not himself at all.

Jack had been away for a week and Ianto had slept alone in his flat. He missed the company at night. The closeness of Jack's body. The love and protection.

"This won't do, Ianto Jones," Ianto said out loud. He got off the bed and, finding his mobile phone, called the Hub. Gwen answered. '_Bloody Gwen_,' he thought. _'She fancies my Jack,_' "It's Ianto. I'm not feeling too good. I won't be in today."

"Oh," began Gwen. "I think Jack wanted to see you about something."

'_I bet he does,_' thought Ianto. "I'll try and call him later," he lied, and ended the call, dropping the phone onto the floor. He stood, his legs unsteady. '_Maybe I really am ill',_ he thought. Naw, it's just the thought of maybe having to phone Jack.

Gwen stared at the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Jack.

"Ianto. He won't be coming in today. Says he's not well." Gwen turned to Jack, "He said he'd try to call you later."

"Mmm," began Jack, "I might just pop round and see if he needs anything," he smiled.

"Jack, he's ill."

"I'll make him feel better." Jack cocked his head on one side and gave Gwen one of his brilliant smiles, teeth gleaming white.

"Doctor Jack."

"Yep. Better than any prescription drugs." he winked.

"I bet."

"Anything happenin' with the Rift?"

"No. It's quiet."

Jack checked his watch. "Might go round there now then." Jack put on his greatcoat and walked towards the Information Centre door. It led out onto Cardiff Bay. "Is Rhys popping by today?"

"In about an hour."

"See you both later then,"

"Give Ianto my love," Gwen called after him.

Jack winked at her and left.

Ianto walked over to the kitchen and switched the kettle on. He needed a strong cup of coffee. A sudden noise from behind him, made him turn.

"Make that two cups."

'_Jack bloody Harkness' _thought Ianto. "I didn't give you a key, did I?" he frowned.

"Never needed one."

"Then how…..?"

Jack held up his set of allem keys.

"Arh.."

"Gwen said you were ill. You need anything?" Jack eyed the young Welshman before him.

"No. I'm …. fine. Thank you."

"You do look a bit pasty."

'_Thanks' _Ianto thought. "I'll be fine. I just need a rest." He forced a smile.

The kettle boiled, switching itself off. Ianto busied himself making the coffee. Jack settled into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Watcha been up to, while I've been away?"

"Oh, not much. Missed you, though," he turned to smile at Jack.

Jack smiled back. "Yeah, me too."

"Shit!" Ianto moved out of the way as the cup spilled over with boiling water.

"Careful," said Jack.

"Clumsy of me." Ianto frowned. "Should watch what I'm doing," he tried to laugh it off.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit twitchy."

'_Twitchy?' _"I'm not well, remember? I must have a slight fever."

"Well, I hope you've been eating properly while I've been away. I know you."

Ianto nodded. "Yes, been to the Chippie most nights. Varied the diet though," he laughed.

Jack shook his head, fondly. "Chips with every meal," he smiled. "Will you never learn, Ianto Jones."

Ianto placed the cup of coffee before Jack. "Strong, black and no sugar, just the way you like it."

"Thank you."

Ianto sat opposite Jack, he didn't look at him.

"Do you think you'll be okay tomorrow?"

Ianto shrugged.

"Okay."

"I do feel a little shivery," Ianto began. "I might go back to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jack's blue eyes sparkled.

"Alone, Jack."

"Arh."

"I'll call you later… maybe you could… pop by then," said Ianto.

"Okay." Jack began to drink his coffee, keeping an eye on Ianto who was looking everywhere but at him. "So, you'll call me later?" asked Jack.

Ianto bowed his head slightly, the way Jack loved, "Yes."

Jack finished his coffee. Ianto hadn't started his yet. "Your coffee's gettin' cold."

Ianto was brought back to the present. "Thanks," he smiled weakly.

"I better get outta here so you can rest." Jack stood up, taking a step towards the still seated Ianto. "I might see you later, then." He placed a kiss on the top of Ianto's head.

"Mmm," was his only reply.

Jack sighed, turned and walked towards the front door. He stopped at the door and watched as Ianto sipped his cool coffee. '_Something's not right here_' he thought. But he wasn't going to push Ianto on it, not yet.

Jack went back to the Hub and busied himself. But his full attention wasn't on his work. The image of Ianto this morning, kept creeping into his head. The young Welshman looked awkward, uneasy, not himself. A simple cold would not have made him that way. Jack had see Ianto with a cold before. This was more than a mere cold.

Morning passed into afternoon, passed into early evening. Ianto hadn't phoned and he wasn't answering his mobile.

Jack sighed. _'What is he up to?' _he thought.

Ianto was at the 'Chippie' ordering pie and chips. The same guy was helping behind the counter, wrapping the meals in white paper. As he wrapped Ianto's, he spread the white powder over the chips, smiling as he did so.

Back in his flat, Ianto ignored the mobile as it rang incessantly. The meal finished, his head was spinning. Strange vision appeared before him.

Young children dressed in rags dripping with blood.

Black horses straining at the bit, trying to bite him.

Jack pointing a knife at his throat.

_No, not Jack. It couldn't be Jack. He'd never hurt me._

Finally, Ianto picked up his mobile phone and pressed a number on it.

"Ianto? Where have you been? I've been trying to ring you for over an hour." Jack waited for an explanation, but all he heard was Ianto sobbing.

"You want to kill me. I saw the knife in your hand. Why, Jack? Why?" he slammed the phone down.

"Ianto? Don't hang up. Ianto!" Jack put his phone down and rushed out to the SUV. He gunned the engine and headed out to Ianto's flat. Parking the car, Jack raced into the building, taking the stairs two at a time. He didn't bother using his tools to open the door. Instead, he kicked it in. Ianto was on his knees beside the kitchen table, sobbing.

"Stay....away from....me!"

"Ianto, it's Jack."

"You want to....kill me. I saw....saw the knife. Why? I thought....you loved....me."

"Ianto!" Jack knelt beside Ianto, taking him into his arms. He made soothing sounds, rocking him gently. "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

But it wasn't okay. Ianto was still seeing things.

"Those children are dressed in blood stained clothes, and those horses want to bite me. Why? I haven't done anything.... have I?" he turned a tear stained face to Jack.

"Sshh. No, you haven't done anything. Sshh. I'm gonna take you back to the Hub and get Owen to check you over."

"No! You want to kill me!" Ianto tried to wriggle out of Jack's arms, without success.

"It's okay. You're safe with me, I promise."

Ianto settled a little, enough for Jack to scoop him into his arms and carry him down to the SUV. Once he had seated and buckled Ianto in, he called Owens home number.

"It's Jack." pause. "Sorry to disturb you at home. I need you at the Hub." he turned to look at Ianto. "I think Ianto's on drugs. He's hallucinating." another pause. "Thanks, Owen. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

Jack got into the car and drove carefully back to Roald Dahl Pass. He parked up the SUV and carried Ianto into the Hub. Owen arrived minutes later.

"Put 'im on the autopsy table."

Jack did as he was told.

"How long 'as 'e been like this?"

"I don't know. I went round there this morning, he was a little clumsy and acting a bit strange. He was supposed to ring me, but didn't. I think he went out to that chip place near his flat. Maybe that's where he's getting his drugs."

Owen checked Ianto's pulse. "His heart is beating twice as fast as it should

be."

"He thought I was going to kill him. He saw kids in blood soaked clothes, and horses that wanted to bite him."

Owen pulled out a few strands of Ianto's hair. "I can test his hair and see if there are any drugs in it. Quicker and less messy that taking a urine sample," he raised an eyebrow. "Not that he's in any condition to give one."

"How long will the test take?"

Owen moved over to a scanning machine and placed the hair in a dish inside it. "About an hour."

Jack brushed his hand against Ianto's pale face. "He must have started taking them while I was away."

"'e's not stupid, Jack. I don't believe 'e'd take 'em knowingly."

"I hope, for his sake, you're right, Owen."

Jack stayed by Ianto's side, while the test took it's course. Ianto's head tossed from side to side. He spoke, but Jack couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Welsh," said Owen. "'e's talking Welsh."

"I should have been here." Jack accused himself.

"Why?"

Jack just shook his head.

"If 'e took 'em knowingly, you couldn't 'ave stopped 'im. If 'e didn't, we need to find out how they got into 'is system."

Fifty minutes later, the results came through. Owen looked at the print out, then handed it to Jack. "Cocaine."

"Damn, Ianto, why?"

"'e's been takin' it for at least a week, maybe more." Owen told Jack. "Enough to make him high and hallucinate."

"We have to wake him up. Find out where he's been gettin' it from," said Jack.

"You sure you wanna do this, Jack? It ain't gonna be pretty if he's still hallucinatin'."

Jack nodded his answer.

Owen poured a bowl of cold water over Ianto's face. Ianto screamed, coming awake.

"Arh!"

Jack grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ianto! Can you hear me? It's Jack. Ianto!"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Where did you get the drugs from? Ianto?"

Ianto shook his head. "Leave me alone."

Jack shook him harder. "The drugs, Ianto. Where did you get them?"

Ianto look at Jack. "What drugs? I don't……understand."

Owen stepped into Ianto's eye line. "You tested positive for cocaine."

"I don't believe you," he glared at Jack. "He put you up to this. He wants to kill me!"

"You're wrong, Ianto. He wants to help you."

Jack tried again. "Who did you get the cocaine from, Ianto? Tell me!"

"What cocaine? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll use the lie detector, if I have to."

Ianto was defiant. "Use it! I don't have any cocaine."

Jack dragged Ianto off the table, up the stairs and into his office. He pushed Ianto down onto a chair and got the lie detector out of a cupboard. "Last chance. Where did you buy the drugs?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "What drugs, Jack?"

Jack strapped the lie detector to Ianto and sat opposite him. "Answer these questions, yes or no."

Ianto nodded.

"Is your name Ianto Jones?"

"Yes."

"Are you 30 years old?"

"No."

Jack nodded to Owen. "Truth so far."

Owen raised an eyebrow.

Jack continued. "Are you ill?"

"Yes…no…maybe."

"Do you take drugs?"

"No."

"Have you bought any drugs in the past week?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm trying to kill you?"

That question confused Ianto. "Kill me?"

"Answer the question. Yes or no?"

"No."

"Well?" asked Owen.

"He's telling the truth."

"Jack, what's going on?" asked Ianto.

Jack rounded the table and unhooked Ianto from the machine. "When I got to your flat earlier, you were hallucinating. You saw children in clothes dripping with blood….. Horses tryin' to bite you……me trying to kill you with a knife."

Ianto's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I would never think that of you," he lowered his gaze. "I'm not on drugs, I swear."

"They're in your system, Ianto."

"But…how?"

"We were hopin' you could tell us." Owen admitted.

Ianto shook his head. "I…don't know."

"Has anyone approached you, maybe spiked your drink when you were out?"

Ianto shook his head. "Haven't been out drinkin'."

"Where have you been most, over the past week?"

Ianto thought. "The Chippie, nearly every night."

"Jack." asked Owen.

Jack nodded.

"Was there anyone suspicious there?" asked Owen.

"No. They had a new guy wrapping the food, that's all."

"Was he there every night you went there?" asked Jack.

"Yes."

"We need to find him, Owen."

Ianto began to shake.

"We need to get Ianto clean, first. He's starting to shake."

Jack took Ianto into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "Let's go down to sickbay."

"I'm fine, Jack. Really." Ianto's teeth began to chatter.

"Yeah. I can see that." Jack replied, steering Ianto towards the stairs.

Once in sickbay, Ianto was stripped and put into a white gown. He got onto the bed on his own, but wouldn't have the covers drawn over him.

"What happens now?" he asked Owen.

"Cold turkey. With drawl symptoms."

"Great," sighed Ianto.

"It's not gonna be pleasant, Jack."

"Let's just do it, Owen."

Owen gave Ianto a small glass of liquid.

"What's this?" Ianto asked.

"It'll help with the sickness."

Ianto drank it.

"Okay. You're gonna be here for a while, so I suggest to lie down and try to sleep.

"Fine." Ianto said and laid down.

Jack covered him.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand. "Don't leave me, Jack. Please." The tears started to flow unashamedly.

Jack squeezed the hand gently. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Ianto dozed for a while, but the shivering woke him. Cold sweat covered his body. Jack wiped his face with a cloth, tenderly, trying not to let Ianto see how it was breaking his heart.

Owen touched Jack on the shoulder. "I'll take over now, you rest a while."

Jack smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Owen took the face cloth from him. "Go rest. I'll call you if there is any change."

Reluctantly, Jack went to his office. Sitting behind the desk, he opened his bottom draw and took out a photograph of him and Ianto. The were arm in arm, smiling. Jack smiled, remembering the day the picture was taken. He put the photo down and rested his head on top of it. Within minutes, Jack had fallen asleep.

'_What do you expect? You're never here anymore! You're off looking for your Doctor.'_

'_That's not true, Ianto, and you know it.'_

'_Do I? Well, where were you this past week, while I was getting stoned out of my mind on cocaine?' _

'_With Martha.'_

'_And who else, Jack? Was __**he **__there, too?'_

_Jack shook his head. 'No, he was not. Ianto, please.'_

_Ianto placed the small bag of cocaine on the table, carefully turning it out. He got a razor blade and began to chop the white substance before rolling a £5 note into a tube and snorting the powder up into his nose. Jack looked on in horror, powerless to stop him. It was as if he was paralysed._

'_Don't do this, Ianto. It'll kill you.'_

_Ianto rubbed the residue from his nostrils. 'Mmm, like you'd care.'_

_Jack sighed. 'I do care, Ianto. You know I do.'_

_Ianto just grinned, the cocaine taking effect. 'Man, I feel wired.' he started to laugh uncontrollably._

"Jack? Jack!" Owen shook Jack awake. "You were dreaming."

"Mmm. Ianto was snorting cocaine. It was my fault."

"He's coming round, thought you'd like to be there."

Jack got up and followed Owen back to sickbay.

"Jack? Jack!" Ianto called.

"I'm here," Jack took hold of Ianto's outstretched hands. "It's okay. You're gonna be fine."

"It hurts."

"It'll be over soon, you'll see."

"I didn't take them, Jack. You have to believe me."

"I do," he kissed the back of Ianto's hand. "I do."

Owen appeared behind Jack. "We think the guy at the Chippie spiked your food."

"Why?" asked Ianto.

Owen shrugged. "That's what we're gonna find out, aren't we, Jack?"

Jack just nodded.

"But I've never seem him before. I mean, before last Sunday. He doesn't know me…. what I do."

"Maybe that doesn't matter to 'im," said Owen. "'e just gets 'is kicks from druggin' people. Who knows who else 'e does it to."

Jack cocked his head to one side. "Owen, call the local hospital, see if anyone has been brought in with the same symptoms as Ianto had. I'm going to Ianto's Chippie."

Ianto grabbed his hand. "Jack, don't, please."

"He has to be stopped, Ianto." Jack patted Ianto's hand. "I won't be long." He smiled.

It didn't help. Ianto had a look on his face that Jack recognised. _There's gonna be trouble. _True. Big trouble, if Jack had anything to do with it.

Jack arrived at The Chippie just about 10.15pm. It was quite busy, seeing as the pubs hadn't kicked people out yet. He went inside and ordered a large bag of chips and a diet coke. The man wrapped his chips, while smiling at Jack. One outside, Jack unwrapped the chips and did a test on them - Owen showed him how to do it - they tested positive for cocaine. Jack went straight back inside, pretending to have forgotten something. "Forgot to pick up the local paper," he said, scooping up a paper and heading for the door. But instead, Jack lunged at the man and half dragged him over the counter. "You, are not very friendly, my good man."

The owner appeared. "Oi! What do you think you're playin' at? I'm gonna call the cops!"

"Good," said Jack, smiling. "Then he, can explain how he's putting cocaine on your chips."

The owned stared from Jack to the man."

"Here," said Jack, passing him the chips. "check out the white stuff….. Cocaine. I wonder just how many of you customers are comin' back for more just because of that?"

The owner shook his head, "I had no idea."

"No," said Jack, "But I bet he had a cut of the profits, didn't he?"

"He said he could turn my business around in a week. I took him on, on a trial basis to see if he could."

"And?"

"It almost doubled in the first few days. Then trebled over the last day or so."

Jack smiled, "Now you know why. Call the police, they'll be happy to take him off your hands." he looked at the man then back at the owner, "Sales might go down a bit, though."

"No problem," said the owner. "I want customers for the fish n chips I sell, not for the 'condiments'." he picked up the phone and called the police.

"Well put."

PC Andy Davidson arrived in a squad car ten minutes later.

"Hellos, Jack. What's going on here, then?" he asked.

"He's been puttin' cocaine on the chips."

"And just how do you now that, then?"

"Ianto bought some."

"Arh. Is he okay?"

"Owen's weaning him off. Been buyin' here for over a week. It's in his system."

PC Andy cuffed the man and took him out to his car, placing him in the back seat. "Give Ianto my best. Hope he's okay soon."

Jack smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks, Andy. I'll see you around." With that, Jack drove back to the Hub.

Ianto was pacing the sickbay floor, waiting for Jack to return. When he saw Jack, he was relieved. "Did you get him?"

"PC Andy has him in custody as we speak."

Ianto walked into Jack's arms, burying his face in his neck. "Thank you." he moved his head round for a kiss.

"My pleasure. Mmm. It was worth it just for this," he smiled.

They parted as Owen entered the room. "No floor show, fellas. I prefer watchin' women do that kinda thing. "Owen smiled. "He should be okay in a couple of days. Will take a bit longer for it to clear his system altogether."

"Any side effects?"

Owen frowned. "We'll have to keep a close eye on Ianto, just in case. But, you are well positioned to do that, Jack." Owen smiled, slyly.

"Yes, I am."

They all laughed.

FIN


End file.
